Question: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{2n + 9}{n - 10} = 3$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $n - 10$ $ 2n + 9 = 3(n - 10) $ $2n + 9 = 3n - 30$ $9 = n - 30$ $39 = n$ $n = 39$ $n = \dfrac{39}{1}$